


On Large Pockets and Accidental Adventures

by susiephalange



Series: In A Galaxy Not Quite Far, Far Away [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Groot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: It had been quite a good day before he had fallen into Quill's pocket.





	On Large Pockets and Accidental Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen/gifts).



> After a comment thread on the previous work in this series inspired me to produce this, I did what any crazy fic writer would do. I wrote it.

It had been quite a good day before he had fallen into Quill's pocket.

Groot was a simple tree, who loved the little pleasures there were aboard the Milano. There was a fish tank filled with something that look like fish, and he often stared at them awhile before growing bored. Scented soap he'd play in puddles of. He'd mess with Peter's headphones, and get tangled in them. He was _never_ allowed near Gamora and Drax's weapons. Drawing sap once was a good enough warning.

But today Groot had been a little more adventurous than he usually was. He had roamed around the ship, twice. He fought a space-rat. He had ignored the important talking the rest of the team were in the main hangar. He had _plenty_ to say to the person who had moved his pressed flower collection out of reach.

But today was a big day, and not because there was any galaxy-saving involved. It was a big day because, while roaming the ship, he fell into one of the pockets of Peter Quill's jacket. An innocent thing, one might think, but it was proven well that the innocent action had cost Groot a day of adventure.

Yes, at first, he had been mystified, and put off, but honestly, under all the layers of bark that made up Groot, Groot was a little scared. He'd never been trapped in a pocket before. For once he could not see where he was, or where Rocket was. That wasn't as big a problem as one might think, except the fact that Peter had put his jacket on. And he walked like an imbecile. Swaying back and forth, Groot put up with the tumultuous walking of the oafish Terran as he and Drax went into town.

When Groot found which way was up in the big pocket, he peeped out, and found himself in a greater disposition. Not that he was particularly fond of seeing everything sway back and forth, Groot found it preferable to see the twin suns in the sky than the lint that smelt strange. It was not long until he found himself stopping – thank the stars the swaying had ended! – and the little twig had the time to focus his eyes on what was outside the realm of the pocket.

He was in a market, about the size of a little town where he and Rocket had stirred up mischief long ago, when he was big (not that he could remember much of being big). He could see outside the little tent that three birds perched upon a rope. The birds were all different sizes, and had glossy feathers of all colours, shining under the beams rich blue sunlight. He also had a close-proximity view to Drax's is pants. It was not a lovely sight. He would say _I am Groot_ if he was his opinion of seeing the pants this close, but what he really meant by those three words was that Drax needed to buy pants that weren't so ugly-looking.

But it was then that Peter turned a bit. If he hadn't turned, Groot wouldn't have seen it. It made his little heart swell in his chest, made his eyes grow wide, made his mouth widen into a little ' _o_ '.

There, was a rock. 

It was small, about the size of a coin, and rounded on the top. His first thought was that it was a nice rock, very shiny. But the second thought - was that it would make a good step-stool for him to reach his pressed flower collection. At this, he decided, he would stop at nothing to get the rock. 

"I am Groot - I _am_ Groot!" He called out, wriggling in the pocket. The eyes of Peter and Drax were on him, and at this, he explained his plight. The yearning. The _need_ he felt for him to hold the shiny rock in his little hands. To treasure it until he found something else fun to look at. "I. Am Groot?" He pointed to the rock.

Drax nodded, and produced credits for the person in the market. "I will pay five credits for this shiny rock." 

The owner of the stall did not refuse the offer. And not three minutes later, Groot had the rock in his hands. Sure, falling into a pocket and being taken away from the Milano and Rocket and ________ fighting had been not a great thing, but he'd been on an adventure and for once, he hadn't been in any danger, and now, he had the shiniest rock in his hands. 

And that made today a pretty good day for Groot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
